Where's Genma's toothpick?
by rivendellelve
Summary: ONESHOT Genma's senbons are gone and so he and Shizune search for them. GenShi


A/N: Hi there!

I figured out that there aren't enough GenShi-fics out there so I decided to write an Oneshot just about the two.

Where's Genma's toothpick?

Shiranui Genma slammed the door shut behind him, threw his ninja-equipment into who knew which corners of his apartment and slumped down on his bed. God he really hated mission like the one he just had finished. Missions that were so tiring that afterwards you could feel every muscle off your body and they weren't even satisfying. Still muttering colorful curses he pulled his cover over is eyes and slowly drifted away to sleep.

Xxx

The next day he woke up far too early in the morning. Just as he had expected he had muscle ache. "Great." Genma growled as he stretched and did some exercises so that he wouldn't stagger around like a robot over the day. Then he went into the bathroom and threw his dirty clothes into the laundry basket.

Feeling a little better now he began to pick up everything he had tossed into his room so carelessly. He found his forehead-protector on the bookshelf, his kunai-holder on the windowsill, his shurikens were lying under his bed and his bag was in the right corner its content sprawled over the floor. But now, where were his senbons? He searched… and searched… and searched… but his senbons were gone! He was positive that he still had had them when he had passed the gate so they had to be somewhere inside the village. Maybe he had accidentally dropped them.

He walked out of his room and started looking everywhere for his senbons. This had been his last pack so he either had to find it or to buy a new one. The sun was just rising so there weren't any people on the street. No wait, of course there were those unlucky ones who had to carry folders for the Godaime at this ungodly hour.

"Hey." Genma greeted Izumo and Kotetsu with a half-hearted smile. The two greeted back in unison and passed by. Funny how alike they were almost like twins although they weren't even blood-related. He was about to continue searching when there was suddenly a sound behind him. Turning around Genma saw that Izumo had dropped his folders and Kotetsu was about to as the two stared at him, narrowed eyes just barely concealing their mirth.

"What have you done-" Izumo started.

"-with the real 'Toothpick-Genma'?" Kotetsu finished.

'Toothpick-Genma?' What an interesting nickname. He wondered whether they always called him like this when he wasn't around.

"I'm the real Genma and it's a senbon not a toothpick, kids." He retorted. The same cocky smile spread over the faces of the chunins. So he quickly left before he would receive the next sly comment waving a short 'goodbye'.

Xxx

Shizune woke up because of a cough from somewhere near her. Sleepily she looked around and found out that she wasn't lying in her bed but was sitting in a chair in the right corner of the Hokage office.

"How long have I been sleeping?" She asked no one in particular.

"About six hours." The Godaime replied.

"What! Why didn't you wake me?"

"Well… I didn't want to disturb you."

"You didn't wake me because you didn't want to work right, Tsunade-sama?" Shizune corrected her with a sly grin. Tsunade sweatdropped for a split second but then quickly sent Shizune away.

Outside Shizune met Izumo and Kotetsu both snickering.

"Hey-"

"Shizune!" The two chunins greeted.

"Ever seen '_Toothpick_-Genma' without his _toothpick_?" Kotetsu asked.

"It's a senbon." She corrected.

"Whatever."

"Now you've got the perfect chance!" Izumo said.

"Well most likely the only chance." Kotetsu added and Izumo continued

"And you could help him with searching his toothpick-"

"Senbon."

"Whatever."

"You and Genma – _alone_."

Shizune blushed slightly before she said "Well I've still got something to do – so see ya boys." Then she quickly left though she heard one of them yelling.

"Hey Shizune, Genma's somewhere to the right!"

And behind her the laughter grew louder.

Xxx

Now she was heading home, determined to ignore Izumo and Kotetsu. But in the end she failed. Genma without his senbon was just too interesting. Just as she thought about that she accidentally ran into someone. Guess what, it was Genma. Now wasn't that a coincidence?

"Genma!" She gasped surprised. Whether she wanted or not her eyes traveled automatically to the right corner of his mouth, then to the left and – no senbon. 'Where is it?' she thought.

"I've lost all my senbons somewhere inside the village." He answered the unspoken question.

"Oh." Somehow Shizune felt pretty stupid – reacting like this after she already had known about it from the two chunins.

"I – I could help you searching." She offered with a faint blush. Oh stupid, stupid Izumo and stupid, stupid Kotetsu!

"That sure would be great." Genma smiled saying this. Shizune wasn't sure whether he had noticed her blush or not.

Xxx

After a while of searching they found something that looked suspiciously like a broken senbon and some meters afar there was another broken senbon. The two jounins followed the senbon lead.

At the end they were standing on top of the high cliff that was on the one side of Konohagakure. But they weren't on the side where the heads of the Hokages were chiseled into stone. Shizune knelt down at the precipice.

"Pretty steep, isn't it?" Genma remarked. Shizune nodded. Suddenly there was a low rumbling as the ground underneath her broke away. It all happened to fast for her to hold onto something though at the same time everything seemed to be in slow motion. Her mind informed her in a matter-of-fact tone that she surely wouldn't survive the impact once she hit the ground. Then she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist as Genma jerked her backwards.

Xxx

Genma was lying on his back with Shizune in his arms. He held her close. Such a shock so early in the morning really wasn't something he needed. In fact he would prefer never to experience something like this again. He felt Shizune relax. He figured that she surely didn't need something like that either. "That was close." She whispered almost inaudible. Her voice was still a little shaky.

Out of the sudden there was a noise from behind so quickly Genma released Shizune and the two practically jumped to their feet. Hey shortly glanced at each other, both with a faint blush, before they sneaked towards the source of the sound. But before they were there Tonton crawled out of the bush and surprisingly it carried Genma's senbon-pack. Or what was left of it. Eyeing it Genma took the last senbon, which was in there and sat down smiling. After all one was better than none. Shizune sat down beside him. She wondered how Tonton had gotten the senbons.

"I guess Izumo and Kotetsu will now shut up about me being not the real Genma." He said with a chuckle as he flicked the senbon from the right corner of his mouth to the left. Smiling too Shizune inched closer and then reached up pulling the senbon out of his mouth.

"Just one more thing." She said leaning over to him. "Thank you." Then she kissed him softly on the lips. At first Genma was surprised but then he smiled, too.

"Anytime." He said before he pulled her into a tight embrace and kissed her back.

The End

A/N: So that's it. I hope it's not to bad because somehow I'm not really satisfied with it – but then again I'm never satisfied with what I've wrote so just ignore that.

Anyway thanks to all readers and don't forget to **REVIEW** before you go -

Just click this lovely little bottom at the left side :D

**disappears in a poof of smoke**


End file.
